


[PodFic] Found That Answer by Flyingintospace

by selsaki_books



Series: PodFic's [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: Summary by Flyingintospace:Romantic Roadtrip through the desert gone wrong.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: PodFic's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112378





	[PodFic] Found That Answer by Flyingintospace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). Log in to view. 



**Summary**  
Romantic Roadtrip through the desert gone wrong.

**Length**  
00:05:32

**Audio**  
https://cutt.ly/4jUZRQL


End file.
